Forever and a Day
by Integrity21
Summary: Just a oneshot, Max and Fang get into a fight and make up. I don't know if I'll continue...R&R! You don't have to have an account to review!


Forever and A day

What do you do when the love of your life hates you? That's what I want to know. You see Fang, said 'love of my life' and I just got in a fight, over Jeb. I don't want to go see him. he tried to make me mate with Dylan for Pete's sake! But Fang is all, "He's your Dad, you can't cut off contact with him." I don't see why I have to, I mean Fang has never even met his mom, not that I would ever say that to him, but seriously he turned out fine, except for being over controlling with my 'father' and my's relationship. Wait let me back up….it all started after we defeated Itex and got Dylan and Maya out of our lives, I think they went to Puerto Rico, but you can never be sure, they travel a lot, we get post cards from them about once a month, 'Greetings From Hawaii' or 'Greetings From France' sometimes even 'Greetings From Antarctica' like seriously, how do you find post cards in Antarctica? But anyway it started you know after all the defeating Itex blah, blah, blah. But after all that, actually it's 5 years from that, Fang and I moved in together, I found out that I'm actually really smart and got into Columbia, and Fang found out he's actually an amazing actor and is going to NYU, we live together in an apartment in the city, and we love it. Where might the rest of our Flock be? Well Iggy and Ells decided that they do in fact have major feelings for each other and they're living in Arizona with my mom. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge also all live with my mom, and according to a recent text from Nudge, she's in a relationship with a boy named Junta, I really need to talk to her about finding guys. So after Fang and I moved in together everything was perfect and I would leave at 8 to get to class, come home, find Fang studying for his next movie, who knew people loved bird-kids in their movies- so far Fang has starred in 7- and we would have an early lunch, it was all perfect until Jeb called…

"Max! Jeb's on the phone!" Fang called to me after I got from my last class of the day. "Tell him I'm out!" I hurriedly said, really not wanting to have to speak with Satan himself at the moment.

"Fine, but you have to talk to him soon!" Fang shouted back, I waited until I heard him put the phone down before I walked into the kitchen, "No Fang, I really don't."

"Yeah you do Max, he's your _Dad_, you have to talk to him sometime."

"No I don't. And don't try and tell me what to do. I can make my own decisions, newsflash, I raised you, so I'm pretty sure that means that I know more than you do."

"Oh my god Max, don't try and pull that one again! 'I raised you blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.' I mean seriously, you raised Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, but you didn't raise me! I raised myself, I practically raised you! I was the one who carried you inside when you fell and broke your leg when we were little, I flew out to the store when you got your first uh….thing. And now you're telling me you raised me? Yeah I don't think so."

"Shut up Fang." I hissed.

"You know I'm right."

"Whatever." I said I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I hate it when he's right.

"I'm going to bed." Fang grumbled, walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine well, I'll be sleeping on the couch, because I really don't want to share a bed with you tonight."

"Fine Max, do what you want, see what I care."

"Yeah but you do care Fang! And I know it!"

"Whatever Max."

And that's where I am now, lying on our completely uncomfortable couch, trying to fall asleep, I can't say that I'm not fully tempted to crawl into bed with Fang, but I have my dignity to uphold to I can't. Stupid pride. I'm trying to figure out what to say to Fang so I can get back into bed, but I'm drawing a blank. I lay here on the scratchy couch for about another hour, and through this hour you don't even want to know what I was thinking about ok not in a dirty way, jese some of you need to get your heads out of the sewers. Until I felt a pair of strong but gentle arms wrap around me from behind and I snuggle into them.

"You're right; I do care Max, way, way too much." He murmurs into my shoulder.

"sorry I brought up the whole 'I raised you' thing."

"It's ok, sorry I tried to make you call your Dad."

"Its fine, I really should anyway."

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I should, I mean he is my father."

"Yeah but I've never even seen my parents, and look how I turned out."

"Your right, you turned out perfect."

"I know." He says, I laugh.

"I love you." I whisper, starting to fall asleep.

"I love you for forever and a day." I faintly hear him as I'm drifting off.

The end. How did you guys like it? I am planning on it being a one-shot, but tell me if you want me to keep going with it!


End file.
